Look of Blood
by Onika Carter Swan
Summary: Bella es obligada a casarse con Edward, la persona que mas odia en este mundo, pero un amigo, desaparecido de hace tiempo la ayuda a huir de ese matrimonio, pero el, no es el mismo de antes. Convierte a Bella, haciendo que olvide todo...H.de Época
1. Chapter 1

**Look of Blood**

**ATENCIÓN: Esta historia puede tener lenguaje vulgar y malsonante. Además de escenas de sexo explicito. Si no eres una persona completamente formada. Te ruego que no lo leas.**

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de la increíble S.M. **

_**Nos leemos abajo…**_

* * *

><p>Bella dio un fuerte portazo a la puerta, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.<p>

Ella odiaba a Edward Cullen. Le parecía la persona mas malvada que había conocido en su vida. Masacraba personas porque sí. Porque quería…

—Bella, cariño. Abre la puerta. — Pidió Alice, su hermana pequeña desde el otro lado.

Pero Bella, no hico el más mínimo caso. Ella no aceptaría nunca casarse con Cullen. Jamás.

Ella amaba a Sebastián.

''_Sebastián''_… Pensó ella. Se conocían desde que ella tenía 15 años y el 16. El, increíblemente guapo y atractivo, había desaparecido a los 18. Haciendo que ella entrara en una depresión.

Recordó sus increíbles ojos azules, los más puros y claros que había visto. Recordó como brillaban cuando le miraba a ella, y su cabello hermoso, castaño, con pequeños mechones rubios, en el cual, mas de una vez había deseado tocar. Hundir sus blancas manos en el.

Había algo en el señor Cullen, que le recordaba a él. Y eso la hacia enfurecer. Sebastián era…Simplemente, un ángel. Y Edward, el mismísimo demonio.

Se parecían en todo, y a la vez en nada. Podía ser, por su recta nariz. Por esa mirada, clara. O simplemente, por la forma de llevar el cabello Sebastián.

Suspiro y se sentó en su mullida cama.

Echaba de menos a Sebastián, eso era un hecho.

Me recosté sobre la cama, esperando que ese día acabase, y que mi padre se diera cuenta de que, intentar casarme con Edward Cullen, era un total _error_.

Los primeros rayos de sol le dieron de lleno en la cara, haciéndola despertar al poco tiempo.

Sintió unos ojos clavados sobre ella, y su cuerpo se paralizo cuando vio una mirada, que ella conocía, pero que no era la misma.

— _¿Sebastián? _—Susurro ella, pasmada.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera historia, de una autora novata jeje!<strong>

**¿Les ha gustado? Es una historia de época. Algo así llevaba tiempo en mi mente :D**

**Si os ha gustado, espero vuestro review, vuestra alerta, o simplemente que lo leíais :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look of Blood**

**ATENCIÓN: Esta historia puede tener lenguaje vulgar y malsonante. Además de escenas de sexo explicito. Si no eres una persona completamente formada. Te ruego que no lo leas.**

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de la increíble S.M. **

_**Nos leemos abajo…**_

* * *

><p><em>Sintió unos ojos clavados sobre ella, y su cuerpo se paralizo cuando vio una mirada, que ella conocía, pero que no era la misma.<em>

— _¿Sebastián? —Susurro ella, pasmada._

Parpadeo confundida, y se dio un susto de muerte, al ver que Sebastián, no estaba.

Aun que no había sido la primera vez que pasaba.

Siempre que pensaba en el, soñaba, o algo relacionado con eso, a la mañana siguiente veía una sombra, muy parecida a la de él. Alta y bastante fornida.

Suspiro, y se agarró la cabeza, sintiendo aun, el olor de el por la habitación. Cada vez que ocurría eso, era más real. Como si de verdad, él hubiera estado allí.

Se levanto de la cama con parsimonia, y levantó la mirada cuando vio allí a su madre.

_Dios, ¡Otra charla sobre lo ''bueno'' que es Edward Cullen, no!_

—Bella. — Rene suspiro, y se apartó los pequeños mechones de cabello rubio miel, que cubrían uno de sus ojos, perfectamente grises.

—Hola madre. — Susurro Bella.

—Estoy decepcionada contigo, Isabella. — Bella rodó los ojos.

—Madre, me la igual lo que digáis, no quiero a ese hombre. — Bella se levanto, bastante furiosa, y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como un león encerado.

Rene se agarró la sien, cansada de discutir ese tema. — ¿Pero, Isabella, por que tanto asco hacia el? — Bella se quedo clavada en el suelo. — Nadie salvo tu, y un par de personas mal, creen que es mala persona. Es bueno, atento, ¡Y es muy rico! — Bella apretó los puños, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tan fuerte que sintió un poco del sabor de su sangre, haciendo que se mareara, y dejara de morderse.

—En serio, madre… ¿EN SERIO? — Grito ella, explotando en llanto. — ¡EL ES EL PRINCIPAL SOSPECHOSO DE LA DESAPARICIÓN DE SEBASTIÁN! — Rene guardó silencio.

—¿De donde sacas esas cosas, Bella? —Pregunto su madre, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Es solo la verdad!— Rene resoplo.

—Me da igual, ¿Sabes Isabella? Te vas a casar con el, si o no. Y, tanto a tu padre como a mi, nos da igual lo que pienses.— Bella abrió muchísimo los ojos, su madre nunca la había hablado tan furiosamente.

Rene se sintió algo culpable, al ver como su hija bajaba la cabeza, bastante dolida, pero decidió salir de la habitación, por que si no, acabaría cediendo a los ruegos de su hija.

Cuando Rene salia, entraba Alice, la hermana de Bella.

—Hola cariño.— Saludo Rene.

—¿Puedo hablar con Bella, verdad?— Pregunto la pelinegra a su madre.

—Claro, pero no hables del Señor Cullen, ¿Vale?— Alice asintió, y entro.

—Hola Bella.— Saludo alegremente Alice, pero solo consiguió una mirada de su hermana.

—Si vienes a molestar, vete Alice.— Alice clavó su mirada en la suya.— A mi no me engañas, y lo sabes.—

—¿Por que te tendría que engañar, querida hermana?— Dulcifico su tono de voz.— ¿Acaso no crees en mi?—

—Se que hay un puñetero complot en mi contra, Alice.— Murmuro ella, levantando su mirada.

Alice tan solo guardo silencio, y salio de la habitación.

Bella suspiro.

Las cosas, antes, eran tan fáciles con Sebastián...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, he vuelto, como lo hizo ''Terminator'' jeje.<strong>

**Bueno, siento muchisimo el retraso, pero es que el maldito Word, deicidió darme bastantes problemas: Que si la licencia no iba, que si hay que pagar, así que lo mande a la mierda XD**

**Ahora escribo desde el Open Office, que raro se me hace o.O. ****Os quiero dejar la dirección de mi blog, que es esta: patriicia whitlock swan(punto) blogspot(punto)com(punto)es/, o simplemente en mi perfil.**

**Y, antes de irme, una cosita más: **

**Muchas gracias a TODAS las que me dejaron un review, muy agradecida de ello, que estoy jeje sigo la historia por vosotras, chicas :D**

**Nos vemos y muy prontito debo decir :D, ah, y pasaros por mi blog, que no cuesta tanto :D**

**¡Y DEJADME UN REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look of Blood**

**ATENCIÓN: Esta historia puede tener lenguaje vulgar y malsonante. Además de escenas de sexo explicito. Si no eres una persona completamente formada. Te ruego que no lo leas.**

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de la increíble S.M. **

_**Nos leemos abajo…**_

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Por que te tendría que engañar, querida hermana?— Dulcifico su tono de voz.— ¿Acaso no crees en mi?—<em>

—_Se que hay un puñetero complot en mi contra, Alice.— Murmuro ella, levantando su mirada._

_Alice tan solo guardo silencio, y salio de la habitación._

_Bella suspiro._

_Las cosas, antes, eran tan fáciles con Sebastián..._

Bella, recordó que, nada mas aparecer Sebastián, hacia unos años atrás, había venido su prima Tanya, y como no, amaba todo lo que ella amaba. Se había vuelto una obsesa a Sebastián, gracias a dios, el no le hacia ni caso.

Una cosa que a Bella le extraño, y aun le extraña, es que su prima siempre, o casi siempre, se encapricha con sus cosas. Antes, muchísimo tiempo atrás, había amado también a Edward, antes de que todo esto ocurriera... Y Tanya había corrido a los brazos de Edward.

Bella consideraba a Tanya, una molestia, algo que ella odiaba. Había puesto a su hermana, en su contra, aun que Alice dijera que no, ella lo sabia.

Odiaba a Tanya, casi tanto como odiaba a Edward Cullen...

Volvió a estirarse en su cama. No tenia intenciones de salir de allí.

…

_Mientras Bella, descansaba en su cama, a muchos kilómetros de allí, Tanya hablaba con un ''desconocido''_

—Ya te dije, sin ella no hay trato.—

—¡Pero, no es mi culpa que te odie!— Respondió Tanya.

—¿Es que no escuchas, idiota?— El hombre agarró a Tanya de su cabellera, color rubio-fresa.

—¡Eh!— Tanya se llevo las manos al cabello.— ¡Me haces daño, suéltame, idiota!— Gimoteo.

—¿Y si no quiero?—

—¡Conseguiré hacer que todo el mundo descubra la verdad!— El hombre, ante las palabras de Tanya, la soltó de golpe.

—¿En serio te importa tanto mi prima?— El hombre, asintió.

—Ella me odia, pero se perfectamente, que antes me amaba. Y si tengo que ''_apartar del camino_'' a alguien más, lo haré, y tu lo sabes.—

—Ya, ya lo vi con Sebastián.— Tanya suspiro, y se agarro su melena alborotada.—¿Sabes donde esta el cuerpo?— El hombre negó.

—No. Pero, es imposible que huyera. Le deje desangrase en el bosque. No puede haber sobrevivido.—

—Si, es imposible.— Tanya miro el suelo, para segundos después, levantar la mirada.—Pero, ¿No lo encuentras extraño?— El hombre frunció el ceño, ya cansado del comportamiento de Tanya.

—Es imposible que haya sobrevivido, metete lo en la cabeza. Sebastián, esta muerto.— Sentenció el hombre.

Tanya asintió, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo de repente.

—Oye...Nuestro trato...— Empezó ella.

—Sí, sigue en pie.— La cortó el hombre. —Ya sabes que hacer. Ahora, vete.— Tanya asintió, un poco desilusionada por el comportamiento del hombre, pero ella sabia ya como era el...

…

Bella miraba esos ojos, esos ojos que tanto había añorado, que tanto le habían, y seguían gustando. Esos pozos de agua, los mas claros y puros que había visto jamas. Esos labios finos, pero jugosos, que siempre había deseado.

Su cabello, moreno y rubio, encantador...

Su cremosa piel...

Pensó que estaba a punto de despertarse cuando sintió un tacto, extremadamente frío en su mejilla, justo, donde Sebastián acababa de tocar, y pensó que era el sueño mas real que había vivido... Hasta que un fuerte ruido la sobresalto.

Unos fuertes gritos, de dolor, se escuchaban a fuera de la puerta.

_''Alice''_ pensó Bella.

Algo asustada, cogió una pequeña bata, y salió al pasillo.

Nada.

Bella se puso pálida como la cal, al ver, como un liquido rojo, parecido a la sangre, se colaba por debajo de la puerta donde dormía su madre, justo la puerta de al lado de Alice.

Bella llamó a la puerta. Pero, no recibía respuesta.

Intentó abrir la puerta a empujones, pero tampoco. La puerta de la habitación de su madre no cedía. Como si hubiese una gran roca detrás. Pero de repente, la puerta cedió, y de detrás de ella, surgieron, unos ojos, rojos como la sangre, y una cara, que ha pesar de los cambios, ella conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Sebastián?— Susurró ella, apenas audible.

—Hola querida, siento haber tardado tanto tiempo...—Respondió. Su voz sonaba como la de los ángeles, y ella lo hubiese creído si no fuese por que sonrió. Tenia unos largos colmillos, llenos de sangre...

* * *

><p><strong>Bff...Se que muchas me querrán matar -No lo niego, si fuese otra autora, la asesinaría-, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y de vacaciones!<strong>

**Siiii *o*, POR FIN, JODER!**

**Bueno, chicas, si queréis algo, mi face es:**

**Patricia Patry Whitlock**

**Buscadme si? :D**

**O si no, puedes acceder a el, directamente desde mi blog, que esta en mi perfil. Estaros atentas, chicas por que pondré cosas :)**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
